Electrical Endearment
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Glesk was still new to pokemon... Being made the bodyguard of Elesa and having to stop a scheme against the entire region wasn't what he planned on. Chapters don't follow anime or show. Chapters on Thursdays.
1. New job

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pokémon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Nimbasa City)**

Galvantula crawled down the wall before it clicked its mandibles and looked around, that was before Jolteton rushed by it followed by an Ampharos and then Magneton.

These Pokémon belonged to Glesk, who was finally done with his job.

"Hey Galv, there you are, it's good to see you here." Glesk said, petting the electric Pokémon on its head, he would have brought more then the trio…. But he didn't have more then 4 Pokémon at the time.

That, and he had a love of Electrical Pokémon, it was also partly because he had been a former scientist and electrical worker.

"Ok, time to go home guys… We're done working here for now… Man, I can't believe that they changed the rules for Pokémon somewhat… Then again, 6 Pokémon wasn't always cool, allowing a person to have a dozen or so, that's a pretty cool rule." Glesk stated, he walked away with Galvantula following him.

"Man, I can't believe we worked so late, I'm glad we aren't going to have to work there again." Glesk muttered, Galvantula carried his bag on its back before Jolteton hopped onto his back.

"Ok, your pretty tired too, I get that, but you didn't…. Wait, you did work on the electrical systems, I forgot." Glesk said, he patted Galvantula before they were able to walk back home.

He turned and put Magneton back into its poke ball and then Ampharos, Galvantula climbed in through the window before the door was unlocked by the Electric spider Pokémon.

Jolteton walked in and sat down in his bed before closing his eyes.

Galvantula put the bag down on the table, Glesk collapsed into the chair next to the table.

"Ok, this is crazy, my head wasn't this bad before." Glesk muttered, he crossed his arms, he cracked his neck and turned to look at the other 2 Pokémon he had not put back into their Poke balls, he rolled his eyes, once again.

Glesk felt Jolteton leapt up onto the table and looked at his owner.

"What? You haven't gotten food yet? I fed you when we went on break, Jolt, you know that." Glesk said with a sigh and then a chuckle, Jolt put a paw on his face and then nuzzled against his face.

Glesk smiled and fished out a can of Poffins and put it on the table, Jolteton nipped at the can and took the cap off like its owner had shown it years before.

"Ok, you eat up, little guy, Galvantula, you don't want to eat all the time, I'm glad about that, it isn't easy for you to feed outside of getting Berries… But then again, I'm glad that you guys can look for food while I'm working. I mean, it isn't like I don't care about you guys…" Glesk said, crossing his arms and then rubbing his eyes to make sure they were fine after all the work he had done.

He heard a noise at the door, he frowned and grabbed the Poke balls and released the Pokémon within them.

Magneton floated outside and then buzzed inside and floated up to him.

"Ok, I'm coming, what do you want to talk about, seriously, who would be coming to the house at this time?" Glesk asked, he walked to the door, he grabbed at the door handle and then chuckled and twisted the door and then pulled it open.

Another worker was at the door, Glesk frowned.

"Yes, can I help you?" Glesk asked, he looked around to make sure he wasn't being filmed or something.

"I was told the boss needed to talk to you, he said your needed one last time at the plant, someone important is coming to the plant." The worker stated, Glesk nodded before he turned and walked back to the table as Galvantula opened the fridge and put a soda on the table.

"Do they know who's coming to the plant? I never heard anybody was coming to the plant, and I thought we'd be done by now." Glesk muttered, the worker shrugged.

"I don't know, some supermodel who loves electric Pokémon, their coming to the plant for someone." The worker said, Glesk nodded.

"Ok then, I guess I can come and do that."

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I also want to point out this story won't follow the Game. Next story will be Korrina's, this story takes place after the game though. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Glesk meeting the person that they talked about. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The Job

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another Chapter of Electrical Endearment. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Nimbasa City)**

Glesk walked with Elesa, his Jolteon and Galvantula followed along with Elesa's Zebstrika.

"Why did you single me out?" The Purple eyed, black haired boy asked as Elesa smiled.

"Because you have that fire within you, I can see it. You might act like you're a nerd, like just a background character… But I see your unique." Elesa said, Glesk tilted his head as did Galvantula who Elesa rested a hand in between its eyes on its forehead.

"Pardon? I don't know what you mean. I'm just the head of security and a former electrician." Glesk asked, Elesa smiled and tilted his face up.

Glesk could feel her ice colored nails on his chin as she looked him in the eye, blue eyes to purple.

"And that's why you're going to by my assistant and bodyguard." Elesa said, Glesk sighed and nodded before putting his hands in his green coat and looked at his orange sneakers.

"Ok, where do go now?" Glesk asked, Elesa turned and started walking away.

"We have a meeting to attend and I will be late if we don't get going now." Elesa stated before she walked away, Glesk sighed and followed with Jolteon and Galvantula following.

"I know this can't be easy for you to understand, I have a bunch of Pokémon and I'm a Gym leader, so I don't need help, right?" Elesa asked, pulling at her puffy coat, one she didn't like.

"Well, I know your also a model, your well known throughout the entire city, maybe the entire region." Glesk muttered, Elesa nodded and she cracked her hands as she walked.

"Yes, and because of that, a lot of people are after me. I know it doesn't always make sense. I want to point out this is for personal reasons, not just because I was told I needed a bodyguard, I did it because I wanted someone who I could talk with." Elesa said as she smiled before she turned and spread her hands wide.

"That, and you share a light I want to see! Your light shines like a star and your Pokémon just show it!" Elesa said, Glesk blushed for a second before he continued following her.

"Is any of this because I have electric Pokémon? I have electric Pokémon, but I have them partly because…" Glesk started to say before Elesa put a finger on his lips.

"Because you like electric Pokémon and because they help at the power plant, I know that. I'm an electric Gym Leader, everyone in town knows that. I know you have a special bond with them, I can see it in that Jolteon and Galvantula. I adore that spark of loyalty!" Elesa yelled.

Glesk frowned and took a step back, he knew she had repeated her point a few times, probably because he knew he had to understand it better.

What scared him was how energetic the Electric Gym leader was, she seemed like she was overjoyed at merely the bond between him and his Pokémon.

He was happy to hear that, but it still scared him how she seemed to be serios one minute and an explosion of energy and emotion the next.

"Don't we have a meeting to go to?" Glesk asked, Elesa nodded and blinked before she grabbed his hand.

"Yes! I'm so sorry, I got caught up on how fun this is going to be, let's go!" Elesa said as she dragged the poor Pokémon trainer.

Glesk blinked at the fact that she had an iron like grip on his hand, Galvantula and Jolteon rushed along with Zebstrika.

"Ok, slow down! Slow down, you're going to pull my arm off!" Glesk yelled, Elesa didn't listen and continued to draw Glesk along as the poor boy could only hope she didn't pull his arm off.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to wait, we have to go!" Elesa said as she ran even faster, Glesk was surprised she could even run so fast in slippers.

"Ok, just don't pull my arm off! PLEASE!" Glesk yelled, Elesa nodded, but she didn't slow down.

Glesk smiled despite himself and laughed, despite himself, this was going to be fun.

It would be weird, but it would be fun, and he could enjoy that. Elesa smiled and both laughed before they continued running.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, it's short, I will make next chapter longer. I also want to point out this story is going to show a lot more Pokémon battles. Next chapter will show Glesk on his first day as Elesa's bodyguard and assistant and a Pokémon battle with Elesa. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
